Ganoes Stabro Paran
Ganoes StabroGardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xii Paran Pah-ranTen Very Big Books podcast As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 18:44 was the eldest son of House Paran of Unta. He was born in Unta, the capital of the Malazan Empire, in the 1142nd year of Burn's Sleep.Gardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.5 Paran was described as having black hair,Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.39 an easy face to rest eyes uponGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.23 - comment made by Lorn and a broad back.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.27 He wore a helm as part of his uniform and when on the road, wore a travelling cloak.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.48 Imperial Adjunct Lorn described him as a dour man.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 19, UK MMPB p.565 Early life His father instilled in him to be cautious when dealing with the many faces of the Empire.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.36 As a young man, Ganoes had an overblown faith in honesty and integrity.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.118 Ganoes had a Napan tutor.Gardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.6 In Gardens of the Moon 1154th year of Burn's Sleep In 1154 BS, Ganoes Paran visited Malaz City for the third time in as many years with his father, who was negotiating with harbor officials about the island export tithe.Gardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.3 Whilst Ganoes' father was negotiating, Ganoes ventured out to the wall of Mock's Hold and observed the riots in the Mouse Quarter.Gardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.4 Whilst watching the distant flames and smoke, he met Whiskeyjack,Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.95 Fiddler and Surly.Gardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.4-8 In his discussion with Whiskeyjack, to the older man's disapproval, he mentioned dreams of soldiering and grandeur where he imagined himself a hero and commented that he did not believe the world needed another "wine merchant".Gardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.8 At the time Paran noted that Whiskeyjack seemed young and that Fiddler was not much older than his own 12 years, however, Paran's false assessment at the end of the prologue about the source of a smell must be taken as a pointer that, at that age, his judgment wasn't necessarily accurate. 1161st year of Burn's Sleep Seven years after the events in the Prologue, Ganoes Paran was newly stationed in Itko Kan. As a graduate of the Marine Academy's officer training corps, he had reached the rank of Lieutenant in the 8th Cavalry.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.23Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, US HC p.101 After volunteering to lead the inspection detail,Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.235 he was charged with escorting Adjunct Lorn through the Itko Kan Massacre,Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.25 which had been initiated by Ammanas and perpetrated by the Hounds of Shadow.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.17 Adjunct Lorn assigned Paran a commission on her staff in order to continue the investigation into the massacre.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.27/30 Paran's first assignment was to make enquiries in the market town of Gerrom.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.28 He discovered the aftermath of yet another slaughter. Paran then returned to Unta, escorted by Topper by way of the Imperial Warren,Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.40 to report his findings and met Surly, now Empress Laseen, again when he and Topper exited the Warren in the Hall of the Throne.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.42 Paran was ordered by Adjunct Lorn to rejoin the Officer Corps in Unta to continue his training until such time as she would need him again.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.44 Working with the Adjunct, he became accustomed to being used. 1163rd year of Burn's sleep onwards ] By the 1163rd year of Burn's Sleep, Ganoes Paran ranked a Captain, and was dispatched to his new permanent command with the Bridgeburners of the 2nd Malaz Army.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.149 The details of the assignment were conveyed to him by Topper who arrive on board the Imperial trireme by Imperial Warren around the time of the final battle at Pale.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.94 The top secret part of Paran's mission was to deal with the possessed young girl Sorry, whom he was to track in continuation of his mission from Ikto Kan. Topper told him that it was feared that Sorry might have corrupted the Bridgeburners and possibly Dujek Onearm and the entire 2nd army.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.94-97 This was Paran's second encounter with the Claw, and in both encounters, the two men parted on bad terms, with Topper accusing Paran of being arrogant and discourteous.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.41Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.94 Paran landed in Genabaris on Genabackis during the Season of Currents in 1163 BS. His contact, a government agent, possibly Claw, observed that Paran looked like a member of the nobility and that his longsword showed not a single stain. He surmised that Paran was "as green as the rancid waters of this bay". When they made eye-contact however, the agent judged there to be something dangerous in Paran's gaze, making his eyes look older than the rest of him. Paran then grabbed his duffel bag and followed the agent to meet up with the Moranth.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.97/98 Paran had never heard of Quorls and was surprised to be told that he would be flying.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.99/100 He was transported to within viewing distance of Pale where he was met by Toc the Younger who rode with him to the now subjugated city. Paran, who had not called anyone a friend in two years, got on well with Toc despite the man being a Claw. When they parted ways, Toc said Paran should call on him if he needed help.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.113-117 Ganoes had named the sword he had purchased years ago "Chance" which led to him being noticed by Oponn who saw this as another opportunity to wreak havoc.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.136-138 ] Paran briefly met some of the Bridgeburners in Knobb's Inn in Pale and expressed his trepidation about leading a unit which was reputed to go through so many officers.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.122 Upon leaving the Inn, he was attacked and mortally wounded by Sorry.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.123/124 Mallet later estimated that the first wound was a fatal stab up under his heart, the second would have killed more slowly but no less certain.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.153 Paran however retained life through the intervention of Oponn.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.135-140 The deal between Oponn and the Gatekeeper included that someone close to Paran would die an early, meaningless death instead.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.138 Paran also encountered Shadowthrone and two of the Hounds after Oponn had left and managed to persuade the Master of Shadow that he would be better served letting Paran go.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.139/140 Paran was then found in Pale over an hour laterGardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.141 by Picker and AntsyGardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.140/141 and taken by Quick Ben, Kalam and Mallet to recover with the mage TattersailGardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.153-155 as the Bridgeburners were about to travel with the Black Moranth to Darujhistan. Mallet stated that Paran's forced healing had only seen to the flesh and that he feared for the state of the Captain's mind. Paran would be suffering from shock which would need time to heal. As the forced healing had severed the connections between the physical and mental harm, Mallet could do nothing to speed up the recovery.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.154 Upon the instructions of Whiskeyjack,Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 10, UK MMPB p.326 Paran was to be kept hidden by Tattersail and Hairlock during his recovery.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.279 As far as everyone else was concerned, he had disappeared.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.268/295 Within hours of his arrival at Tattersail's, the soul-shifted puppet Hairlock was tracked by Gear, one of the Hounds of Shadow, to Tattersail's abode.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.161-166 Paran, a blank cast to his eyes, appeared from the inner bedroom and attacked the Hound, wounding Gear in the chest with his sword Chance causing the Hound to flee by Warren.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.167 Paran tended to the wounded sorceress whilst she lay fevered from the attack. He had only vague memories of events following his stabbing and Hairlock, who seemed to hate the Captain, refused to answer questions although he divulged that the sorceress had somehow managed to instinctively raise a spell which warded Paran from being discovered by Tayschrenn.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.279 When Tattersail regained her senses, she and Paran discussed the events surrounding his miraculous recovery and the likelihood that he was being used by Oponn. Tattersail asked Paran not to leave as fear of the Captain's sword was all that kept Hairlock from attacking her and he agreed.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.280-284 Paran became attracted to Tattersail and found his feelings reciprocated.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.283/299/317 Tattersail speculated that the reason for Adjunct Lorn being unable to track the Captain was that his encounter with Oponn had severed the link.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.315 After Tattersail left for Darujhistan to warn Whiskeyjack about danger from Lorn and her T'lan Imass, Paran learned from Toc the Younger that the danger was possibly greater than anticipated and he decided to follow her with Toc insisting on coming along.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 10, UK MMPB p.325-328 Whilst travelling in pursuit of Tattersail, they were waylaid by the puppet Hairlock who sent Toc into a rent, however, the puppet's attack on Paran was interrupted by the arrival of the Hounds of Shadow. The Hounds, Gear amongst them, killed the puppet. They then turned their eyes on Paran who was saved by the opportune arrival of Anomander Rake who slayed two of the Hounds with his sword, Dragnipur.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.462-472 After Rake's departure Paran dipped a hand in a Hound's blood and found himself within Dragnipur, unchained. He briefly spoke to one of the sword's prisoners before helping the Hounds escape by tricking them into a portal to the Warren of Darkness.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.476-482 A couple of days after freeing the Hounds, Paran encountered a herd of Bhederin and was attacked by a youth as the herd passed. He knocked the boy unconscious. The boy belonged to a group of Rhivi who appeared and also attacked the captain. They stopped after Paran's sword inexplicably turned aside all projectiles thrown at him. The group then gave way to a little girl, about five years of age, who seemed very familiar to Paran. Through an interpreter, he was told that the girl had ordered his life to be spared and that he should not grieve as he would meet again the woman he thought dead. Even as the Rhivi disappeared in a cloud of dust, Paran recognised Tattersail's likeness in the girl.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 16, UK MMPB p.497-505 ] Soon after, Paran encountered the injured Coll. Paran offered to accompany Coll back to Darujhistan and let him use his packhorse, sparing the injured man a ride on a mule. The two men shared a camp fire and over a bottle of wine exchanged life stories.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 16, UK MMPB p.505-510 By the time they got to the city, Coll's injuries had worsened and Paran, with the help of a couple of guards, had Coll conveyed to his stated destination, the Phoenix Inn.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 18, UK MMPB p.535-543 Sat at a table in the bar, musing that his new friend might soon be dead, Paran had doubts about whether his luck had turned and drove his sword into the wood of the table. He was about to snap the blade when Kalam turned up and introduced himself. Paran interrupted him immediately and asked after the squad's healer then ordered him brought to the Inn. Mallet turned up soon after, accompanied by Whiskeyjack and whilst the healer was saving Coll's life, Paran updated the sergeant. He informed him about Tattersail's suspicions that the Bridgeburners had been set up to die during the taking of the city and that the sorceress had died on the Rhivi Plain. Also, that Lorn was on her way accompanied by a T'lan Imass.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 18, UK MMPB p.543-549 Whiskeyjack then used a device to contact Dujek and appraised him of the latest events. Paran agreed to be part of the rebellion of Onearm's Host as long as he would get his revenge against Tayschrenn. He told Dujek that he wanted Whiskeyjack to remain in command locally.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 18, UK MMPB p.550-554 Whiskeyjack told Paran that the intention to take Darujhistan remained as they needed its wealth to support the fight Dujek intended against the Pannion Seer to the south whose proclamation of a holy war threatened not only the region but the entire world.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 19, UK MMPB p.562-564 Adjunct Lorn admitted to herself that she had been attracted to Paran and regretted losing him.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 19, UK MMPB p.565 Paran had told Whiskeyjack that Lorn would be dropping off something however, the sergeant told Quick Ben that Lorn had not done so as yet. From a conversation with Kalam, who said the squad was still 'clean', Paran possibly expected some kind of tracking device.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.588Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 21, UK MMPB p.606 When Paran arrived in the garden of Lady Simtal's during the fete, he felt there was something very wrong with it as if he was within a primordial presence. He and Kalam came across the former Sorry standing in front of a strange wooden block which seemed to be growing and the source of the wrongness. Sorry professed vague memories of having killed Paran and the Captain went to get Mallet to take a look at the strangely changed girl.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.636-638 Mallet found that Sorry was no longer possessed however also detected another presence. Paran advised him to give that presence help to heal the girl and the healer agreed.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.638-644 Paran then witnessed as Kalam, representing the Malazan Empire, agreed a contract with the Assassins' Guild mistress Vorcan Radok for the elimination of the T'orrud Cabal. Paran suggested that it was unlikely that Anomander Rake would directly oppose the Empire forces.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.644-647 First Paran and then later his sword were tools of Oponn. When he felt his luck had turned, just before leaving Darujhistan, he gave his sword to Cotillion.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 23, UK MMPB p.664 To replace "Chance" he took Adjunct Lorn's Otataral sword from her after her assassination.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 23, UK MMPB p.679 In Memories of Ice As Captain of the Bridgeburners, Paran rejoined Dujek's army at Pale. Normally disdainful of nobleborn officers and suspicious of further betrayal, the Bridgeburners were not endeared to their new captain. Whiskeyjack was concerned enough to ask Mallet to watch the young man's back.Memories of Ice, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.82-85 In the months after his trip into Dragnipur, Paran was plagued by illness, unearthly visions, and unfamiliar memories. He suspected the cause was exposure to the Hound's blood. He felt that, although he had escaped the world of the sword, he could feel its chains about him, drawing ever tighter, an expectation for him to become something...Memories of Ice, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.93/94 His condition did not go unnoticed by Quick Ben or by Mallet, whose Denul powers recoiled in Paran's presence.Memories of Ice, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.77-78/85 In reality, Paran had been chosen by the Azath to be the Master of the Deck. A new Unaligned and near-Ascendant power, Paran had been chosen to adjudicate at a time of uncertainty in the Deck of Dragons. This was confirmed by several sources including Silverfox,Memories of Ice, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.146-147 Quick Ben,Memories of Ice, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.204 and Raest, now guardian of Finnest House, when Paran's spirit traveled there. At the Azath House the captain discovered he could travel to various Warrens merely by focusing on their representative tiles.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.190-196 Additionally, Paran's own image appeared on a new card painted underneath Fiddler and Hedge's stacked gaming table. The elevation seemed to imbue him with preternatural knowledge.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.223-235 For example, Paran had the unnatural ability to see the aura of Anomander Rakes's draconian form in the distance.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.219 Dujek had the sad duty of informing Paran of The Cull in Unta, which had led to the deaths of his parents, the rise of Tavore to Adjunct, and the imprisonment of his sister Felisin. Paran's life was further complicated by the arrival of Silverfox, who although still a child, bore the adult soul of his former lover Tattersail.Memories of Ice, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.133-136 The two shared a connection that could be felt even at great distances. When Onearm's Host allied with the forces of Caladan Brood to take on the Pannion Domin, Dujek sent Paran and the Bridgeburners to the Barghast Range by quorl, courtesy of Twist and the Black Moranth. Surrounded by angry White Face Barghast, Paran was to use Trotts' respected lineage to secure an alliance with the war chief, Humbrall Taur. Trotts fought a duel to the death Taur's youngest son to be acknowledged by the Barghast. When the duel ended with Taur's son dead and Trotts dying, Paran had to restrain a group of fearful and mutinous Bridgeburners from taking violent preemptive action to escape the camp. Paran fetched Mallet in time to save Trotts' life and continued negotiations until the late arrival of Quick Ben, who brought news the lost Barghast spirits were entombed below Capustan. Paran's successful handling of the mission earned his soldiers' grudging respect, with Aimless calling him "cold as a Jaghut winter".Memories of Ice, Chapter 11 He took over as the second-in-command of Trotts' warhost and marched with the White Faces to Capustan, which had just fallen to Septarch Kulpath's Pannion hordes. The Bridgeburners were the first to the relief of Capustan, using Moranth munitions to blast their way past the 200 Betaklites and over a thousand Tenescowri guarding the city's North Gate.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.560-566 Passing through the empty streets followed by peasant cannibals, they quickly encountered Gruntle and joined his troop atop a defendable tenement rooftop.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.568-572 Frightened and angered by their precarious situation and by the sickly Paran's lack of communication, Antsy nearly drew his sword on the captain. Paran offered his unprotected back to the sergeant before Mallet was able to defuse the situation.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.576-577 Again Paran was assailed by his role as the Master of the Deck, observing Fener being pulled down into the mortal world near three figures standing before a jade monlith. He then began conversing in his mind with Nightchill/Silverfox, telling her that if she and her fellow Elder Gods had chosen him to be the Deck's mitigator, then they had chosen poorly. He would never be another god's puppet and vowed to call down the Hounds of Shadow upon her. Nightchill tempered his anger by telling him all was not what it seemed, and that he was being kept ignorant of the true battle out of mercy. Nightchill revealed that the man Paran had spoken to within Dragnipur had been Draconus, the weapon's forger. His strength was needed for the coming battle, but he would need to be released from his prison first. Unfortunately, this would require shattering the sword and freeing all of its other prisoners as well. She said there was still time for Draconus to find a way to escape without unleashing a legion of horrors upon the world.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.577-582 When Paran returned to his senses, he took the Bridgeburners, along with Gruntle, to the Thrall. Here they witnessed Shield Anvil Itkovian punish the traitorous Rath'Fener then take on the grief of the city to cleanse it. Paran stepped forward to aid the Shield Anvil as he faltered without his god, and Mallet, with the help of the Barghast spirits, was also pushed into action. Paran then mediated between Rath'Trake, Trake's Mortal Sword, and Itkovian, enabling an uneasy balance to be found. He then stepped back to allow the Barghast to claim their ancestors.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.583-598 Paran and Gruntle commiserated over their unwanted roles as representatives of the world's higher powers. The Master of the Deck had come to the realisation that he was being asked to bless or deny the addition of the Crippled God's new House of Chains to the Deck of Dragons. Many were pushing for denial, including Anomander Rake, Trake, and Hood, but a voice inside Paran demanded the opposite. Gruntle pointed out that the new House currently operated as it pleased outside the rules, but a sanctioned House would be bounded to the same rules as everyone else.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.631/655/658-662 Paran also learned he had to be careful with his statements. Giving his metaphorical blessing to Velbara's request to take custody of the prisoner, Anaster, physically staggered the Destriant with the weight of his words.Memories of Ice, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.778-779 After the armies of Dujek and Brood defeated the last of Kulpath's troops, they gathered representatives of all the allied factions to decide on their next step. The armies would next march on the Pannion city of Coral. By this time Silverfox had fully matured into her role as Bonecaster and whatever link Paran shared with her Tattersail soul was severed.Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.709 The Master of the Deck used his powers to visit the Throne of Shadow on Drift Avalii where he learned that it was being sought by the Tiste Edur. He also found himself returned to the Warren within Dragnipur. He sought out Draconus who told him that Rake's failure to fill the prison with new souls risked disaster. Fewer and fewer prisoners were able to pull the monstrous wagon and keep the Gate of Darkness ahead of the storm of Chaos that pursued it. He argued that Dragnipur must be destroyed.Memories of Ice, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.819-824 Paran and the Bridgeburners were secretly sent in advance of the main army to reconnoiter the lands outside Coral. They seized a network of defensive trenches and tunnels on a wooded slope to the city's north. When a company of Beklites and Urdomen stumbled upon them, they defended the position until reinforced by Dujek. In the fighting, Quick Ben showed Paran how to use his Ascendant powers to draw his own cards of the Deck. Together they managed to bring down one of the Pannion Seer's demonic Condors and attack it on the ground. The fight brought out Paran's Hound aspect, and he simultaneously battled the condor as both man and Hound. Quick Ben recognised this power as coming from Kurald Emurlahn, but Paran had no recollection afterwards of his transformation.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, UK MMPB p.1030-1034 He ordered Mallet administer healing to his soldiers and not spend his powers removing the resulting scars from his face and torn ear.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.876-877 During the ensuing Battle of Black Coral, the Bridgeburners were sent into the city by quorl under the cover of darkness. Their mission was to attack the keep of the Pannion Seer while Dujek led the rest of the army into the city itself.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.877-878 While his soldiers kept the Pannion Seer's condors at bay and breached the keep's wall, Paran and Quick Ben reached the keep's roof. They captured the Seer and brought him to Morn via Warren where Paran used his Hound aspect to prevent Kilava from killing their prisoner. They were able to reverse Kilava's ancient error by convincing the Seer to reseal the Rent with the K'Chain Che'Malle Matron's soul and releasing his sister.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.943/960-966 Then Quick Ben brought them to Burn's realm where Paran was witness to the birth of possibly the final manifestation of Omtose Phellack. The Seer, now free of the Crippled God's corruptive influence, fully unveiled the Jaghut Warren to slow the God's infection of Burn to a crawl. Burn's priestess, the Witch of Tennes, warned to never reveal the manifestation's existence.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.966-968 Returning to the battle, Paran and Quick Ben learned of the deaths of Whiskeyjack and most of the Bridgeburners. Paran drew a card to transport them to the tomb in throneroom of Moon's Spawn so they could pay their respects. Thinking it probably far too late, he blessed them one and all.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.985-988 Afterwards, Paran turned down Dujek's offer to accompany him to Seven Cities to put down the rebellion. Instead, the High Fist allowed Paran and the remaining Bridgeburners to secretly retire as had been Whiskeyjack's wish. To the Empress and Empire-at-large, they were believed dead.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.991-992 Several of the Bridgeburners used their accumulated back pay to buy and renovate K'rul's Bar. Three weeks in the company of his former subordinates was enough to convince Paran to move into Finnest House with Raest. The Jaghut guardian greeted his new houseguest without enthusiasm.Memories of Ice, Epilogue, US SFBC p.997-998 In House of Chains ] As Adjunct Tavore Paran led her Malaz 14th Army out of Aren towards Raraku, she was visited by Topper. The Clawmaster brought news that her brother had not in fact been a renegade but part of Empress Laseen's plans. He had been a hero on Genabackis, but perished at Coral and was interred in Moon's Spawn with the other Bridgeburners.House of Chains, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.424 Felisin recalled her brother and sister playing with wooden swords as children. Ganoes had a way of laughing and gently instructing his younger sister.House of Chains, Chapter 26, US SFBC p.827 When he had been sent off for schooling, Tavore became severe and remote.House of Chains, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.592 On the eve of the Battle of Raraku, the Master of the Deck made his choice and sanctioned the House of Chains. The Crippled God was now bound to the same rules as the other gods.House of Chains, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.811 In The Bonehunters ] Ganoes spent his time in Darujhistan learning the players in the war to come as the pantheon split asunder and the Crippled God found allies. Seven months later, he travelled to Seven Cities by ship, where he encountered Apsalar in the A'rath Strait. The two agreed that Ganoes and Shadow were likely not enemies, and Paran revealed that he had come to Seven Cities to counter an enemy and remove a threat before moving on to Quon Tali.The Bonehunters, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.211-215 His first port of call was Kansu. He freed the Deragoth with the help of Dead Hedge, so that they could kill Dejim Nebrahl and, subsequently, Poliel. Returning to the Army Paran left the Trygalle Trade Guild caravan and gave them Lorn's broken-up Otataral sword in payment, only keeping one shard of it for himself. As he made his way towards the nearby G'danisban he came across Onearm's Host and was arrested as a deserter.The Bonehunters, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p.623-626 Brought before Captain Sweetcreek, the camp's current ranking officer (as the plague had incapacitated all the other ranking officers), rather than submitting to the stockade, Paran knocked out Futhgar, the soldier who had initially apprehended him, as well as Sweetcreek and left them gagged in the tent. Making his way towards the command tent, he came across outrider Hurlochel who knew him from the Pannion campaign. Being saluted by Hurlochel helped establish Paran's credentials as an officer. Upon being briefed by the outrider, Paran reluctantly took over command. Not wanting to use his real name, he took Hurlochel's suggestion to pretend to be Captain Kindly.The Bonehunters, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p.626-631 ] In an attempt to cure the plague Paran travelled into G'danisban, the city near Onearm Dujeck's Host's camp, bringing along the reluctant Noto Boil, the head surgeon of the 'Host'. Paran's intended destination was the Grand Temple of Poliel, to which he was escorted by Brokeface. While there Paran attacked Poliel, impaling her with the shard of Otataral (from the sword he had given to the Trygalle Guild as payment for its services) and caused her death. He had summoned the Hounds of Shadow - as had been promised by Shadowthrone - and they arrived with the Deragoth close behind. Paran exited the Grand Temple, going next to Soliel's temple in the city. After Paran had left Poliel's temple, Apsalar held off the Hounds there while Quick Ben also made his escape from the Grand Temple, taking his sister Torahaval with him to safety. Paran came to an agreement with Soliel for the healing of the plague-ridden in the area.The Bonehunters, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.722-769 During the events which had led to the death of Poliel and the subsequent curing of the area's plague victims by Soliel, the remaining officers in Dujek's camp had discovered Paran's real identity, and after Dujek's death, read his reports on Paran. Due to the positive nature of these revelations, the Fists decided to give Ganoes Paran the rank of High Fist - thus giving him the command of the 'Host'.The Bonehunters, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.770 After finishing up the loose ends in G'danisban, Paran then marched the 'Host' to Aren, inducting Mathok and his tribal horse-warriors along the way. In The Crippled God ] Paran and his Host arrived in northern Kolanse by infiltrating the North Citadel (called North Keep by the Forkrul Assail) via Warren. During the siege, Paran told his High Mage Noto Boil that he only answers to the Empress. When Boil pointed out that the Empress is dead, Paran replied that that means he answers to no one, not even the High Mage.The Crippled God, Chapter 1 They were subsequently besieged at the stronghold but broke the siege and marched south, destroying two other Assail forces along the way. They arrived in time to save the Bonehunters after which he was reunited with his sister, Tavore. He attended the funerals for Gesler, Stormy and other combatants of the Battle of the Spire near Kolanse City. Quotes Other Paran touched the blood of a Hound of Shadow slain by Anomander Rake, which caused him to walk unchained into Dragnipur. This encounter also led to Paran taking on some hound-like qualities. When encountering Paran, the Hound Rood was puzzled by feelings of kinship.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 23, US HC p.461 Although not fully Soletaken, Paran on a few occasions became almost invisible within a writhing, shadow-woven hound.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, UK MMPB p.1033 Paran had no recollection of what happened during his transformations.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, UK MMPB p.1034 He was given the name Jen'isand Rul, which in Rhivi meant "the Wanderer Within the Sword", by Silverfox.Memories of Ice, Chapter 4 Notes and references de:Ganoes Paran pl:Ganoes Paran Category:Males Category:Soletaken Category:Malazans Category:Bridgeburners Category:Deck of Dragons Category:Quon Talians Category:High Fists Category:Humans Category:Nobles